Modern day vehicles often include vehicle infotainment systems as standard equipment. Vehicle infotainment systems can include a collection of hardware and software in automobiles that provide audio entertainment, video entertainment, vehicle navigation, and other sources of information. Modern day vehicle infotainment systems can also include various modules such as, but not limited to, automotive navigation systems, video players, USB and Bluetooth connectivity, Carputers, in-car internet, and WiFi. The vehicle infotainment systems can be controlled via touch screen controls, steering wheel controls, hands free voice control, and/or other means. Many vehicle manufacturers market infotainment systems to customers as brand differentiators.